


Crazy Cake

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cake, F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Two girls find a way to score some free cake





	Crazy Cake

“Man, that stuff looks tasty...”  
  
  
  
A short girl practically drooled as she peered through the window of your run of the mill bridal shop.  
  
  
  
“I bet none of these skinny sticks have ever seen a slice of cake, and they get it for free? Where’s my free cake?”  
  
  
  
A weary sigh emanated from behind her.  
  
  
  
“Amethyst, quit staring through the window before someone calls the cops...again. Or have you forgotten the ballet studio incident?”  
  
  
  
Amethyst huffed.  
  
  
  
“Hey, Pearl asked me to come watch. So the others thought I was a weird stalker for staring through the window. Big whoop.”  
  
  
  
Her bespectacled girlfriend rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
“Yes, yes. Let’s get moving. It’s chilly out here and I’m hungry.”  
  
  
  
Amethyst stepped away from the window, the gears turning in her head.  
  
  
  
“You know, I bet they’d give out free samples to a cute young newlywed couple. Say a pretty dork and her awesome ‘fiance’. Eh, Peri?”  
  
  
  
She shook her head.  
  
  
  
“Oh, no. You’re not roping me into this scheme. I’ve still got a bruise from when we pretended to be roadies and sneaked backstage to see that band...”  
  
  
  
Amethyst chuckled.  
  
  
  
“That was a fun night. Speaking of fun nights, if you do this for me, when we get home tonight I’ll...”  
  
  
  
She leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Peri’s face lit up like a lantern.  
  
  
  
“Yeah. Three times, if you want. Do we have a deal?”  
  
  
  
She quickly regained her composure, though the blush remained.  
  
  
  
“Well...I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything...and they do give it away for free..”  
  
  
  
Amethyst grabbed her wrist and led the two inside.  
  
  
  
“You think they’ll buy it? I mean, we’ve only been dating for 6 months. Oh, God. Why did I agree to this!?”  
  
  
  
Amethyst sighed, and quickly applied a ‘Shut-up’ kiss to her panicking other.  
  
  
  
“There. That seem convincing enough?”  
  
  
  
Before she could stammer out an answer, Amethyst led them further in.  
  
  
  
“Yo, suit lady! Me and this adorable geek here are getting hitched soon. And we wanna sample some cake!”  
  
  
  
Just in case they still didn’t buy it, Amethyst swatted Peridot on the bum.  
  
  
  
“EEP!”  
  
  
  
The proprietor still looked suspicious, but shrugged.  
  
  
  
“Coming right up, ladies.”  
  
  
  
As she shuffled off to acquire some samples, Amethyst laughed.  
  
  
  
“Told you, ya big worry wart...ugh, this place is so frilly.”  
  
  
  
It was Peridot’s turn to whisper something. And Amethyst’s turn to blush.  
  
  
  
“Heh. I knew you liked the frilly ones.”  
  
  
  
The next 10 minutes were spent stuffing their faces on some cake that would cost an arm and a leg if they had to pay.  
  
  
  
“Good stuff. Gonna have to hit the gym to work it off tomorrow...Peri?”  
  
  
  
She seemed a tad lost in thought.  
  
  
  
“Say, Amethyst...I mean, I’m not trying to pressure you...um...”  
  
  
  
She stared off at one of the wedding dresses. Amethyst followed her gaze.  
  
  
  
“...Oh...well, I have thought about it. Once or twice. I mean, we do love each other. But...the ‘M’ word...it’s scary...”  
  
  
  
Peridot grabbed her hand.  
  
  
  
“It scares me, too. But that’s the good thing about it. We can be scared together.”  
  
  
  
Amethyst sniffled, and gave Peri a playful punch in the arm.  
  
  
  
“Maybe one day. Until then, let’s get home.”  
  
  
  
As they hopped up, Peri snickered.  
  
  
  
“Hey, Amethyst. Remember the frilly things?”  
  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
“I went without them today.”  
  
  
  
She winked and strolled past her.  
  
  
  
“...God, I love that nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't forget to transfer this one. I just didn't think people would find it good. But hey, you never know.


End file.
